Alfredo Hernández
Alfredo Hernández is a drummer originating from California. Though best known for his brief tenure in Kyuss, Hernández has performed drums with over a dozen different bands and projects since the 1980s. Be it influential bands suchs as Yawning Man and Across The River or more nationally known acts such as Queens of the Stone Age or Mondo Generator, Hernández has a link to nearly all of the major players in the Palm Desert scene. Biography Personal Life Bands *'Darkside' - Drums (1984 - 1985) *'Across The River' - Drums (1985 - 1986) *'Yawning Man' - Drums (1986 - 2010, 2013) *'The Sort Of Quartet' - Drums (1989 - 2000?) *'Kyuss' - Drums (1994 - 1996) *'The Desert Sessions' - Drums (1997 - 1998) *'Queens of the Stone Age' - Drums (1998 - 1999) *'Ché' - Drums (1999 - 2000) *'Orquesta del Desierto' - Drums (2002 - 2006) *'Mondo Generator' - Drums (2004) *'Brant Bjork' - Drums (2007 - 2009) *'Vic du Monte' - Drums (2010) *'Brave Black Sea' - Drums (2013 - Present) *'Avon' - Drums (2015 - Present) Discography *'Across The River' - Across The River (Demo) (Demo) (1986, Self-Released) *'Darkside' - Desperate Teenage Lovedolls (Compilation; drums on "Right's Right") (1986, SST Records) *'Kyuss' - ...And The Circus Leaves Town (Album) (1995, Elektra) *'The Sort of Quartet' - Planet Mamon (Album) (1995, SST Records) *'Kyuss' - Shine! / Short Term Memory Loss (Split with Wool) (1995, Bong Load Records) *'Kyuss' - Into The Void (Single) (1996, Man's Ruin Records) *'The Sort Of Quartet' - Bombas De Amor (!996, SST Records) *'Kyuss' - Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age (Split with Queens of the Stone Age) (1997, Man's Ruin Records) *'The Desert Sessions' - Vol I. Instrumental Driving Music For Felons (1997, Man's Ruin Records) *'The Desert Sessions' - Vol II. Status: Ships Commander Butchered (1998, Man's Ruin Records) *'The Desert Sessions' - Vol III. Set Co-Ordinates For The White Dwarf!!! (1998, Man's Ruin Records) *'The Desert Sessions' - Vol IV / Hard Walls And Little Trips (1998, Man's Ruin Records) *'Queens of The Stone Age' - The Split CD (Split with Beaver) (1998, Man's Ruin Records) *'Queens of The Stone Age' - Queens of The Stone Age (Album) (1998, Loosegroove) *'Ché' - Sounds of Liberation (Album) (2000, Man's Ruin Records) *'Wolfe' - Wolfe (Album) (2000, Ulftone Music) *'Orquesta Del Desierto' - Orquesta Del Desierto (Album) (2002, MeteorCity Records) *'Mondo Generator' - III The EP (EP) (2004, Tornado) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Persona Non Grata (Album) (2005, Cargo Records) *'Yawning Man' - Rock Formations (Album) (2005, Alone Records) *'Yawning Man' - Pot Head (EP) (2005, Alone Records) *'Mondo Generator' - Dead Planet: SonicSlowMotionTrails (Album; Drums on track 2) (2006, Mother Tongue) *'Brant Bjork & The Bros.' - Somera Sól (Album) (2007, Low Desert Punk) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Sweet Sixteen (EP) (2007, Self-Released) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Split Connection Vol. 1 (Split with Re Dinamite) (2009, Go Down Records) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Autoblond (Album) (2009, Self-Released) *'Vic du Monte's Persona Non Grata' - Barons & Bankers (Album) (2010, Go Down Records) *'Yawning Man' - Nomadic Pursuits (Album) (2010, Cobraside Distribution) *'Waxy' - Waxy (Album) (2010, Bowlleg) *'Yawning Man' - Yawning Man & Fatso Jetson (Split with Fatso Jetson) (2013, Self-Released) *'Brave Black Sea' - Fragments (Album) (2014, V2) *'Yawning Man' - Live at Maximum Festival (Live Album) (2015, Go Down Records) *'Avon' - Mad Marco (Album) (2015, Spira) *'Avon' - Six Wheeled Action Man Tank (Single) (2017, H42) *'Avon' - Dave's Dungeon (Album) (2018, Heavy Psych Sounds) External Links References Category:Artist Category:Alfredo Hernandez Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Kyuss Category:Mondo Generator Category:Queens of the Stone Age Category:Brant Bjork Category:Che Category:Across The River Category:Yawning Man Category:Fatso Jetson